


Perfectly Imperfect G.I.R.

by Unamusing_Repetition



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Focus On Character Traits and Behaviors, Focus On Flaws and Imperfections, GIR-Centric Poem, Loyalty and Devotion, M/M, Simple Yet Complex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unamusing_Repetition/pseuds/Unamusing_Repetition
Summary: There is more to this small robotic creation than what you can see. Beneath the surface of his idiocy and eccentricities lies an innocent soul that simply wants to live his life to the fullest...and provide his troubled master some much-needed comfort, too.





	Perfectly Imperfect G.I.R.

* * *

A dysfunctional unit of servitude, an improperly built machine.  
He could never amount to anything, he is worthless, an empty brain behind a defective screen.  
His bolts have not been tightened, his gears rarely turn, and the wires within him are snapped in two.  
His cyan eyes glow with overwhelming emotion, he does not function as the others do.

They say such negative remarks about him because he is not a mirrored entity.  
A mechanism with a warm robotic heart that rules over his head, he walks to the beat of his own sound.  
A brilliant design that follows his own path, chasing the call and breaking boundaries.  
He is the vision of perfection even when he is high above the clouds.

And most importantly, he is there when you need him most.

When your smile cannot be recovered on its own, who will be there to attempt to revive it? (Him.)  
When all hope is lost and you are spiraling into darkness, who will be there to help you survive it? (Him.)  
He may not be your desired soldier, but he will remain by your side when the waters grow colder.  
A loyal companion that will kiss your scars.

When your breath disappears and falls short, who will be there to help you recover and hold you close? (Him.)  
When the tears are running down and you want to give in, who will be there to tell you he loves you more than you will ever know? (Him.)  
He may not be your desired ally, but he will stand by you until the moment you die.  
A loyal friend that shines brighter than the stars.

You may call him broken, call him useless, you might even call him a curse.  
But to several, he is a blessing, your only friend in the entire world.  
Created to be a demented servant, yet I can tell that he is _far_ much more.  
Created to stand out, he is better than any S.I.R.  
He is a perfectly imperfect G.I.R.

And that will never change.

* * *

 


End file.
